Prosser
by little-borgia
Summary: One shot of Victoria's deal with Jason Prosser.


"Can you tie a knot with your tongue?" He asked, dangling the maraschino cherry in front of her lips.

"No," she said coldly, turning her head slightly. Victoria fought so hard not to roll her eyes that she was certain that she had gone cross eyed.

"Oh. I just assumed someone like you-"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Jason." She interrupted. She knew that she wouldn't like where the sentence ended and she needed to focus all her energy on trying to like him.

She had always despised Jason Prosser. Everything about him turned her stomach. For years, she had plied herself with booze at business functions in order to lower her inhibitions enough to be in his presence. Because of his stock in Grayson Global, she had been forced to flash her dimples, compliment his golf game and squeeze at the pathetic biceps.

Conrad had taken notice of Jason's fascination with her and had been more than happy to feed into his delusions. He was more than happy to slip his wife into elegant but tight dresses, to push her into flirting and dancing with him in order to ensure his investments stay with the Grayson name.

And now, as luck would have it, Daniel's fate was in Jason Prosser's hands. She wanted her son's safety; he wanted her.

"How has business been?" She offered, trying to change the subject.

"We aren't here to talk about business, Tori."

"It's Victoria," she said harshly. She wasn't one to let everyone refer to her by a nickname and she was never one to be called Tori.

"Don't be silly. You investing in Stonehaven is a business transaction. But doing so would please me," she purred, brushing her hand against his.

The touch was so unexpected that his drink went down the wrong tube. He coughed and choked loudly, attracting everyone's attention.

"What are you doing?" She gasped, trying to hide her face. It was bad enough that she would be seen in public with him, but she wasn't expecting everyone's attention.

"Maybe we should get out of here," he finally whispered, her touch leaving him wanting more.

Inside the hotel room, he poured two drinks. She wasn't even interested enough to ask what she was drinking. Instead, she let the dark alcohol help her accept what was about to happen.

"Victoria, you want me to invest in Stonehaven. And I want-"

"Jason," she interrupted, pushing her hand to his chest. With Conrad, that had always been her signal to give her space. It never needed explained or addressed. They both had an understanding. With Jason, he moved closer, forcing her to take a step back. "I brought this business investment to your attention. You don't need to try and think of a witty way of introducing the idea. I knew the agreement when I mentioned it to you."

"So you agree?" He asked eagerly. Too eagerly.

"It was my idea," she repeated, already regretting her decision. She had promised herself that she wouldn't compare Conrad to Jason, but it was getting harder and harder not to.

Despite his many flaws, Conrad could keep up with her. He knew what she needed. He was able to keep up with her banter and could go rounds with her when it came to arguments. He also had the uncanny ability to know which fights could be solved by rough sex and which fights wouldn't have a simple solution. Jason, as she was quickly learning, didn't know much of anything.

Without warning, he grabbed her hips, pushing her into a forced kiss. There was no passion, no spark.

"Maybe I need more convincing..." He teased, his callused hands running over the lace on her dress. Where Conrad's touch always left her skin freckled with goosebumps, she was certain that Jason's had left her with a brush burn.

"Perhaps we should close the blinds, hmm?" She whispered, trying to buy more time.

By the time the blinds were drawn, he was pressed against her, his hot breath beating on her neck. She wrapped an arm around his neck, gripping at his hair.

"Ouch, not so aggressive," he whined, although she hadn't put nearly as much effort into it. With Conrad, she had been able to tug his hair, bite his lip and leave scratch marks across his back without a single complaint.

She dropped her hand, preferring to give him nothing instead of a half assed performance. Instead, her stubborn streak kicked in. If Jason had been anticipating her for so long, she was going to make damn sure that it would be worth it. After all, she wasn't about to have word spread through the Hamptons that she was mediocre at anything, especially sex.

She squeezed his shoulders gently, leading him backwards until he was lying on the bed. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she unzipped her dress, letting it pool on the floor. She slowly stepped out of her heels, standing inches from him in a black lace bra and panties.

"Is this the type of convincing you were searching for?" She whispered, giggling when he stuttered and stammered, unable to formulate a single word.

She crawled across the bed, slowly headed towards him. She quickly straddled him, locking lips with him as she pushed down harder against him. She forced a moan, remembering how much she had always enjoyed hearing Conrad moan into her kisses.

He fiddled with her bra strap, anxious to get to her. He was too caught up in her kiss to realize that he had succeeded in pulling her hair, scratching her and snapping the bra against her tender skin but he hadn't actually gotten the bra off. Victoria quickly undid it with one hand, her lips never leaving his.

Jason grabbed her hips, trying to slide his fingers under the thin lace of her panties. Instead, she gently pushed his hand away, instead moving to unbutton his shirt, slowly. She silently wondered what the chances were of him passing out before she had to go through with this.

She unbuckled his belt slowly, sliding her fingers under his boxers in order to free him. She furrowed her brow, but quickly tried to hide her disappointment. It had never crossed her mind that Conrad would have so much more to offer her, literally. Still, she had a reputation to protect so she vowed to make the most of it.

She pushed her panties to the side, trying to convince herself that keeping the sheer fabric on would make the imminent future less intimate.

He easily grabbed her, using his force to drop her down on top of him. Even with all of his force, it was nothing compared to the roughness she had with Conrad. No matter how rough he was, it was always wanted, always warranted.

"I'm getting close," he panted over and over. She closed her eyes, squinting to try and block Jason from her mind. "I'm going to come soon," he cried, making her skin crawl. Sex was not a sport and she not appreciate having a play by play. She was there, she knew what was happening and what would happen in the future. She offered a few fake moans and murmurs as she placed her hands on his chest to steady herself.

She started tossing her head back, but realized that Jason's eyes were closed. She had never realized how much she enjoyed having Conrad's full attention. His eyes were always fixated on her, watching how much she enjoyed it. She began to wonder if Jason would have noticed if she had switched places with someone else.

Within minutes, he was gripping her hips, pulling him down as he emptied himself around her.

"God, that was good. No wonder you and Conrad didn't work out. He probably can't handle you," Jason bragged. Victoria turned, pretending to find her bra but unable to resist rolling her eyes at that comment. Jason grabbed her hand, holding it in his sweaty palm. "Not so fast... Are you sure you don't want to lick it off?" He teased, ignoring the way she crinkled her nose at such a crass idea.

"I've go to call Charlotte and check in on her. As you know by now, my children come first." She said sternly, sliding into her dress. She stopped as she got to the hotel room door. "... I have your word on Stonehaven, don't I?" She said, trying to hide the desperation in her voice.

"Would I lie to you?" He said, smirking in a way that made her skin crawl. She offered him a small smile before marching out of the hotel room.


End file.
